1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to latches. More particularly, it relates to a waterproof lockable hatch latch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional latches are neither waterproof nor securable without locking. Some hatch latches need to be secured without locking while others require locking with a key. Therefore, there is a need for a general use or all-purpose hatch latch which can be secured with or without locking. The boatman needs to be able to use the same latch on hatches which require locking and those which need only to be secured by latching. The following patents have made steps in this direction by varying the structure of locks and the structure of latches but have so far come up with nothing to solve the foregoing problems. Neyret U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,204 involves a door key lock mechanism of the length of the key involving a plurality of pistons slidable within bores and having a sleeve which plays the part of a conventional rotor. Kelton U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,280 involves a key-operated push-type lock mechanism which actuates the elements of a latch structure into unlatched position when the closure member is to be moved into open position. Foshee U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,204 teaches use of vinyl or like clamp plate and lock cylinder washers in a door lock. Petersdorff U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,856 has to do with a conventional key cylinder lock in a security cover. Wankel el al U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,716 discloses a key-operated bolt movable axially and rotationally to effect a lock action. Franko U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,317 concerns a key-operated lock carried on a cover structure of a lock box. In Sassetti U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,338 is disclosed a key-operated lock with a flanged casing which has a threaded portion adapted to receive nuts. Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,692 includes a description of a cross bar rotatable with a lock and latch bars pivotally connected to the cross bar. In Russell et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,233 is shown a lock assembly mounted through an opening in a door and having a portion of the lock on one side of the door and fastening means on the other side. Schulz U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,593 depicts a car door which locked by a locking cam received in a slot on an inner shell and a slot on an inwardly extending projection of the door. Schrauder U.S. Pat. No. 702,333 discloses a drawer lock with key, key tumblers and an ornamental ring which can be used in connection with a pull knob. Davis U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,940 shows actuation of a cam lock by a key to cause a latch to rotate and bring about engagement of a prong with an aperture. Wenzel U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,029 has to do with a rotatable D-ring for tightening a threaded fastener which has a recess surrounding a hole in which the fastener is engaged. However none of the foregoing involves or teaches how to make or use a waterproof hatch latch which can be secured by latching only or by latching and locking.